A DAY WE'LL NEVER FORGET
by kiwi118
Summary: whats vlad up to now? the same of course. But wat happens when he gets a little to evil and makes Danny choose which friend to save and which to die or mabye he might end up diying.its alot more interesting than it sounds. DxS TxV
1. Chapter 1 school

**A day we'll never forget**

dISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.

This is my first fan fic ever and this is only my first chapter so ill update later on today i ! its 2:22 am and im not even tired. Anyway

please review after your done and i do take insults or better yet constructive critisism. How nice am i?(very)and these chapters are kind of short

but they all are really important to the story so dont skip any please. Personally i like this story but please tell me if i need to inprove on somthing.

And thanks to all the people who told me to do this if your reading this and thanks to my readers whos reading what im typing right now. you

probably just wana read the story so im gona stop now.-_-

* * *

summary

What's Vlad up to now? The same of course. But what happens when he get a little to evil with his plans like o I don't know maybe making Danny

choose which friend to save and which to die or maybe die himself. But it's more complicated than that and a lot more interesting so read this story

and find out what he does.

* * *

"We're going to be late again" said Tucker looking at his PDA.

"Ugh, who cares it's just 's class and he hates me so I really don't care" said Danny.

"Besides we're always late anyway" said Sam looking at her watch.

"Oh no" said Danny looking straight ahead.

"What" said tucker and Sam in unison.

"Here comes Dash" said Danny looking kind of nervous. As they kept walking Danny tried to find a place to hide but it was to late.

"Hello, Fentonio" said Dash with a smug smile on his face. Now suddenly turned into a frown."I just got a F on my history test, and it's your fault, but since since I got a D on my math test I'll go easy on you." Dash picked Danny up and was about to punch him.

"Dash leave him alone it's your own fault you failed both test because your just plain stupid and your to stupid to realize it!"said Sam looking very angry.

"Your girlfriend is making me mad which is worse for you." Looking even more mad than before. They both blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend!" "I'm not his girlfriend!" Danny and Sam said in unison.

"Whatever" said Dash as he dropped Danny an started to walk away. "I'll deal with you later and your little girlfriend to." said Dash as he frowned mostly at Sam and she frowned back.

Tucker laughed at the scene a little to loudly.

" And you to techno geek" said Dash hearing Tucker laugh.

"Great" said Tucker sounding a little scared. They walked mostly the rest of the way in silence until they got to the door and tucker said "Well, Sam ladies first." Danny nodded in agreement.

Sam scowled at them and said "You both are a couple of chickens." As she walked through the door everyone turned their heads including .

"Hello and foley. Once again you are late. Take your seats." Then they hurried totheir seats.

Danny just so happened to sit in front of dash even though Dash push that kid out the way to sit right there. Dash messed with Danny through the whole period without noticing. Finally the bell rang and everybody ran out before could finish his sentence. But he grabbed Danny and Tucker before they could get away and gave them detention for being late. Although Sam got away (like always) she still goes to detention with them after school because she dosen't like going home to her parents.

Next class was gym but as they walked Danny's ghost sense went of." YES! Just in time." Said Danny who hated gym and so did Tucker and both of them were looking very happy. But Sam liked gym so she was kinda sad but not really because she thought of ghost hunting as gym because they all got a lot of exercise from her and Tucker running a lot and Danny fighting a lot which did help him in gym class a bit. Two bright lights flashed as he yelled "I'm going ghost." Changing him into his alter ego Danny Phantom.

" Thank god nobody was in the hallway" said Sam.

"Yeah, dude you need to be more careful" said Tucker taking one last look to see if anybody saw.

" Oh yeah your right. O well, we gota go get that ghost.

"Right" Tucker and Sam said in unison. Danny went intangible and went through the ceiling to look for the ghost. "Looks like we're running again" said Sam with a little hint of annoyance in her voice, "yep" said tucker as they took of to catch up with Danny.

* * *

Once again i ask you to review and tell me if i need to improve on something. but stay tuned for the next chapters because there way more

interesting and ill update as soon as i can bye.-_-


	2. Chapter 2What just happened?

* * *

i still hav mor chappies to come but his is more interesting than the last an a little longer but i promise that in the next few chapters it will be so interesting youll read it over an over again.^_^but im sure u just wana read so go ahead. WAit! dont forget to review an i do take critizism.

* * *

**disclamer:i dont own danny phantom.**

**

* * *

  
**

-Danny scanned the streets until he landed right by the box store and found the box ghost trying to gather boxes while he alreadywrapped the owner in bubble wrap.

"HA HA! With these boxes I shall rule the world!!" Just then Sam and Tucker caught up to Danny who looked disappointed.

"I was hoping for some one who put up more of a fight or at least waste most of gym class" said Danny phaising through the wall ofthe store.

The box ghost took one glance at Danny and said "BEWARE!" and started throwing boxes at Danny. Danny dodged them effortlessly and hit the box ghost head on with two ecto-blasts from his hands and then sucked him into the thermos.

"great that didn't even take up fiveminutes of gym class" said Danny changing back into his human form as they all started walking back to school, Danny wanted to waste as muchtime as possible to get back to class which was why he was walking instead of flying.

"That was a complete waste of time" said tucker looking bored.

"but in our case that's good" said Danny with a little hint of happiness that was soon destroyed as Sam said "there's still fourty-five minutes left" she said laughing knowing that she had annoyed Danny, playfully though.

"you should be in class anyway preparing for the phy-" Sam stopped dead in her tracks and looked up to the sky confused. She glanced at Danny and

Tucker who were also looking up with confused faces. "what the heck, I thought we just caught him" said Tucker as they all continued to look atthe box ghost who was just floating in mid-air and staring blankly.

Danny looked around first this time to see if anyone was around and then changed into his alter ego. "I'm gona go check it out".

As Danny took of to the sky Sam said "something not right here." She looked over to where Tucker was standing expecting him to say something and to her surprise he was no where in sight. She looked up to Danny only to see him even more confused than before while swiping his hand through the box ghost. She was about to call Danny to ask if Tucker ran of back to school being bored in all until she felt a large metal like hand cover her mouth and pull her back to a alley wher she so tucker wrapped in a net. Skullkerdropped her and fired a net at her as well. He then picked them up and started to fly through the sky but in a sneaky way to were Danny didn't notice. But he forgot to cover their mouths. "DANNY HELP!" said Sam and tucker in unison.

Danny heard a distant call and his first reaction was to look down and make sure Sam and Tucker where there and when he realized they weren't anywhere on the ground he heard another scream and then heard his name being called." AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! DAAAANNNNNNNYYYYYY!!!"

Right after that skullker blasted them with some powder that made them pass out. Danny searched the skies looking from where the cry came from and spotted Sam and Tucker in the hands of skullker. Danny flew full speed (112mph) at skullker with anger written all over his face. But skullker saw him coming and shot to ecto-blasts at him and then a net to which Danny didn't notice while he was dodging the blasts and the net hit him dead on and he started to fall from mid –air. He broke free just before he hit the ground and looked up in time to see skullker shoot his gun in the sky which created a portal. Danny could tell it wasn't a ghost portal and as he flew closer he could make out test tubes with what looked likeecto-plasm, chains on the wall, a lab table similar to the one his parent had, and he thought he saw gray hair in a ponytail. But, when he saw it was closing he set aside what he just saw and tried to go through the portal but it closed to fast and he ended up on the other side of the where the portal had been." NNNNNNOOOOO!!!"Danny yelled.

"I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have fell for that stupid holograph trick" hitting himself on the forehead after scanning the whole town for the third time in hoping that he would find them or at least a clue but had no luck so then he headed towards his home to search the ghost zone. But he had been searching all day and was so tired he could just fall out and after about an hour more of searching he got so tired that he he slowly drifted of to sleep unable to stay awake as he floated through the ghost zone.


	3. Chapter 3 we get out of this

Ok, this chappie is way longer than the other two.(its 5 pages and over 2,000 words) i tried to break the paragraphs as best i could and forgive me for spelling errors or any type of error for that matter.

just so you dont get confused Sam ,Danny, and tucker are 17 years old and at the age of 15 sam decided that she loved Danny instead of just having a crush. also pretend that phantom planet never happened. also skullker may seem a little out of charecter but it helped me finish some parts i got stuck at.o, and thanks for reviews i appreciate them. Well, what r u waiting for? go ahead an start reading. its alot more interesting than the last chapters.**ENJOY!^_^**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own danny phantom and never will so dont sue me please (LOL)although i wish i did!-_-**

* * *

"Ugh! my head. Where are we" said Sam sleepily.

"I think we're in a lab or something" said Tucker looking around also looking very tired.

Sam then looked up and around. She could tell that they we're trapped within the room only seeing a door that looked impossible to break down or even have a dent from anything in the room hitting at it. She turned her attention away from the door and looked at the rest of the room. She saw tables, tubes, a closet that had locks up and down the door(she knew there were most likely guns and other stuff considering where they where).Then she saw a huge picture of a football team that touched the ground and went half way up the wall. She grew suspicious and started walking to it. Next to it was a stand with a statue of a head on it that she didn't recognize. She thought for a moment and pulled down on the head of the statue but it didn't budge. She thought about movies she watched and how they always open secret passage ways. Then she lifted the top part of the head up and it revealed a red button. When she pushed it the picture split in half and revealed a ghost portal. Sam stared in disbelief expecting to see a hallway or anything besides a ghost portal. She looked over at tucker who started walking over to it.

"Well this just about tells us where we are" said tucker in an annoyed tone. Sam stared at him in confusion. Tucker looked at her like she was stupid and said "we're in Vlad's underground lab."Sam felt rather stupid not noticing how obvious it was. But she let that slide considering punching tucker for giving her that `are you stupid glare` of his.

Danny woke up feeling like crap. As he turned over form his back to his stomach still floating in the ghost zone he started to panic asking his self many questions in his head.

"How long was I sleep?" "where am i?" " where is-" his train of thought lost as he flew right into a stone wall. "OW!? What the heck!" as he looked up he suddenly knew where he was."Clockwork should be able to help me unless he uses one of those metaphors and tells me he can't interfere."

He floated through the gates and up to the tower where he knew clockwork would be. He landed in his study where the oricale was to see the past, present, and future. He looked all around the room and found nothing. So at the top of his lungs he yelled "CLOCKWORK!!!" keeping in mind that the place was huge. He waited for a moment or two and when clockwork didn't show up he started to leave until he saw purple smoke form in front of him and saw a infant come out of it who soon changed into an elderly man while still having the same scar across his eye.

"Hello Daniel" said clockwork with a hint of excitement, pleased to see his boredom had been set aside for the moment.

"Hello" Danny said quickly. "Can you help me find Sam and Tucker and don't use a metaphor of any sort...... please" remembering the fact that he should be respectful considering all the things Clockwork did in the past to help him.

" I can not interfere where I am not supposed to , you must figure this out on your own and no this is not a metaphor." Danny looked just about ready to blow his head of but calmed his self down before speaking.

"Please Clockwork, I have to find Sam and Tucker" he said in the calmest voice he could at the moment.

" I can only help you. You must look back to when you lost them and carefully observe everything you saw and the answer to where they are will become clear and you will need plenty of rest for what lies ahead of you." Danny was starting to get mad again and tried to speak as calm as he could.

"I thought I said no metaphors" said Danny in an annoyed tone of voice. Clockwork Only smiled faintly and then vanished into a puff of purple smoke shaped like a circle after saying "good luck." Danny took of and headed back to Amity Park.

"I've done what you asked, now upgrade my suit so this stupid contraption will stop sending me everywhere for stuff about purple back gorillas" said Skullker in a threatening way.

" In due time my friend, but now I need you to do me a couple of favors" said Vlad in a normal tone.

Skullker only nodded because he knew if he didn't obey he would not get his upgrade and worst of all killed knowing how strong and skilled Vlad was. After all he had already upgraded his suit once so he knew every weapon and tactic he had.

"First go check on the two brats, I heard a noise coming from bellow. Second, go and lure the ghost boy into the room I discussed to you about. Now go" said Vlad in the same tone as before. Skullker immediately became intangible and headed for the basement which would take a minute since they were on the top floor and wasn't in a rush to get down there thinking what could they possibly have done.

"Access denied" said a computerized voice.

"No! I said try Vlad Masters not Vlad the bastard. Why would I even say that even though he is one." said Sam as they tried to figure out the password to open up the portal.

They figured that with the suits they found in the closet (that they broke down) they could escape through the ghost zone and find the fentons portal. They finally sat down after trying a few more words to try and think what Vlad could put as a password.

"DUH!" Sam suddenly blurted out which made Tucker jump a little.

"What" said Tucker curiously.

" what do you think a deranged, obsessed, loony like him would put down." Tucker only stared at her looking confused. Who's the dumb one now she thought.

She sighed and said "Maddie Masters." They both shuddered a bit at that thought. She headed over to the portal but before she could finish the first word she heard Tucker yell "SAM!LOOK OUT!"

She turned around just in time to see skullker shoot a net straight for her and dodged it right before it hit her. She turned to see skullker chaining tucker to the wall where and prepared Sams chains after he was done.

"RUN!" she heard Tucker say. She hesitated a bit about leaving her friend but once he yelled at her again she ran for the portal and typed in the rest of the password.

"access granted" the computerized voice said. Just as she was about to jump through the portal skullker shot some type of ray at her and she couldn't move a musle. It was like she was frozen but just without being covered in ice. He grabbed her and chained her up as well.

"since when did you get that" said tucker in a surprised but angry tone.

Skullker only gave a small smile and said "Vlad." They immediately understood. " Now its time for the real fun to begin. Its time to destroy the little whelp know to you as Danny and guess what? You're the bait which will lead him to his death .Although I wanted to destroy him it would be fun to watch him suffer."Then he took of to find Danny.

Sam could feel tears forming in her eyes and didn't bother to hold them back.

Tucker looked over to her and said " Sam, Danny will find a way. Besides always has so what makes this any different. This is almost like when he saved dani phantom and risked his life. He made it out of that so he'll make it out of this." He tried to sound as comforting as possible which seemed to help because she stopped crying and to him it looked like she was in deep thought and as soon as he saw her smile he knew she was thinking of the good times she had with Danny. Suddenly he felt the urge to tell her something he couldn't stand for anymore. Interrupting her memories, she heard Tucker call her name.

"yeah?" Tucker looked at her for a minute and then said "you remember when you told me tha- I mean when I figured out that you were crushing on Danny?"(which was all the way back when sam and Danny first met Tucker)

She blushed a little and said "yeah, What about it?" She sounded a little angry at the fact that he would bring this up right now.

" well I'm sick of you two denying that you don't love each other so I want you to promise me that when we get out of this to tell Danny that you love him."

Sam looked at him like he was crazy and said "three things I have to say to you before you continue which I know you are. First, how do you know that Danny feels the same way? Two, why the heck would I do that? It could ruin our friendship. Three, you can't make me." She sounded a little childish on the last sentence but she didn't care.

" I'll answer all of those for you and by the time I'm done I know you'll be agreeing with me. First, it's the most obvious thing in the world and everybody knows. Second, you know you'll feel better if you do it. And three, if you don't I'll post that picture on the internet an the public TV of you when you where in that super girly pink outfit your mother made you where to that wedding. Wait! better yet ill put up a slideshow of humiliating pictures. Including the one of you and Danny kissing behind the bushes when you where fourteen." He then told her to make her choice.

"how the heck did you get the picture of me and him kissing..... I mean doing the fake out make out." She said as she blushed at the memory.

"I got it from the cameras that surrounded the place within a mile radius. As I was looking at in the security room I saw you and Danny kissing by the bush as Valerie flew away. I figured you did that so she wouldn't get him but it's still a kiss! Now answer the question." He said this a little to much emphasis.

She looked at him as if she could kill him right now but luckily for him she was tied up. She thought long and hard about EVERYTHING he just said and thought he was right because it was pretty obvious that they both liked each other and smiled a bit at her realization even if Danny was clueless about his feelings she could tell he liked her and she liked him. She finally gave him a answer, "Fine, I'll do it." Not noticing that she was still smiling. Tucker smiled at his self for what he had just done.

Skullker could sense Danny was at his house and started to fly to Amity Park which would take a couple of ours considering he was all the way in wisconson.

Back at the fentons house Danny was deep in thought trying to figure out where Sam and tucker were and after a couple of long ours of thinking he sat up realizing that he had been stupid not remembering what he saw through the portal but what really gave it away was the gray ponytail and he knew who it belonged to. Danny now filt with anger, rage, and determination changed into his alter ego and started to leave until he remembered that Clockwork said to get plenty of rest and Danny knowing how wise Clockwork was obeyed him as he changed back into his human form and fell a sleep.

He was rudely awaken a couple of hours later by a blast to his butt as his ghost sense went of at the same time. He jumped up and immediately changed into his alter ego as he saw skullker who was the one that had awaken him from a pleasant dream he was having about a certain somebody being his girlfriend. He immediately got into a fighting stance completely filled with anger, rage, and determination again got two ecto- blasts ready to fire as skullker said " Hello, whelp" with an evil smirk on his face.

"Now the real fun can begin" shooting one blast at Danny and then he went intangible and flew through the roof, headed for Vlad's house and of course Danny followed with rage not knowing what was coming.

* * *

ok im in the middle of moving so it may take a while to get the next few chapters up but when im at my cusins house ill update which shouldnt be to long actually go over there alot. but regardless it **MIGHT **take a while for next few chapter. i reapeat **MIGHT! **but just so u dont have to keep checking, put me on ur alert list (if u want) bye!


	4. Chapter 4 what now?

wow, this is my shortest chapter. it was originally 4 pages but its not exactly the same as i wrote it but the next chapter will be longest. i'm usually quick to update but i havent been feeling like cus my nana just died and i got back from the funeral today. but i needed somthin to cheer me up and fan fics are the place to be right now (i need funny stories). anyway pls read and review, i take critisism. hope you like it! ^_^

* * *

Danny flew as fast as he could but he didn't know about the new addition skullker got to his reached 120mph but it wasn't enough. Skullker sped up as he turned on his mini jet packs on in his shoes and his big one on his back.

"Why are you running skullker, afraid I might beat you senselessly." Danny tried to speed up but he couldn't go any faster or he could kill his self (well the rest that's alive).

Skullker only smiled to himself as he saw the mansion coming up fast. He skidded to a stop and went intangible as Danny came up behind him and tried to punch him. Danny went straight into the wall. He turned around and saw that skullker was going under ground so he followed him But when he touched the floor he was in a lab with no one in sight.

"Good, your back. Is the boy here." Vlad changed into his alter ego.

"Yes, now give me what I earned." Skullker stepped closer to Vlad looking like he could kill him. "In due time, now put tucker over there under the bookcase. I'll put Sam over the mix." Vlad picked Sam up and hooked her to the chain hook.

"NO! Give ma the upgrade NOW!" skullker brought his gun out and pointed it at Vlad.

Vlad turned around and only chuckled as he hit skullker with a ecto-blast which made him fly back and hit the wall." Now, you will obey me if you want to live."

Skullker growled and mumbled to his self but he obeyed.

"It's finally time, I will get what I failed to get so long ago (Danny's dna)." Vlad hit tucker with a ecto-blast in the arm, knowing he would scream which would get Danny's attention.

Danny walked down the hall from the lab looking for skullker. But then he heard a scream. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danny knew that girly scream anywhere. He phased through the ceiling which led to the first floor. He saw smoke at the end of the hallway and flew towards it. He entered a huge room that was probably the size of two football field's. He looked around and saw tucker on one end of the room and Sam on the other. He immediately took of to get Sam.

" See Sam he's getting you first." Tucker smiled a playful but evil smirk as his arm still burned.

"SHUT UP!" yelled sam blushing a bit.

Danny stopped halfway in the air and looked at both of them like they were crazy but he started for Sam again forgetting about what Tucker said.

"Danny don't it's a trap!" sam yelled and saw him still coming towards her.

He didn't hear her but when she yelled again he stopped a few feet away from her as he dodged two ecto-blasts. Then Vlad popped up in front of him and put the spector defletor around Danny's waist. He screamed in pain and changed into his human form as he fell unconscious for a few seconds falling from mid-air.

"DAAAAAANNNNNNNYYYYYY!" Sam yelled.

That scream woke Danny up and graced himself for the impact. He hit the ground with a thud as he made a big hole in the ground. He tried to get up but he couldn't, he felt so weak. Then he felt himself drifting to sleep. He couldn't keep his eyes open. The last thing he saw was Vlad walking towards him.

* * *

review pls! and i dont know when ill post the next depends on my mood but hopefully today or tomorrow or the next day.... idk i'll just do it wen i come back to my cousin house^_^! again i say review pls.


	5. Chapter5 seriously crazed up fruit loop

**Hello people of the world, I think it's been a while since I updated so but I'm almost done moving and I got the internet again so I should be able to update sooner. Oh I noticed I left you guys with a cliffhanger….i think it wasn't that interesting but hey it's still a cliffie.^_^ anyway enjoy the chapter**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own danny phantom but….. I sure as heck do own this good story so HA! (To all those people that want to sue but really no offense I like the real danny phantom to…what am I saying..ugh I don't know anymore. I'm dizzy… o_O )forget all this and just remember I don't own danny phantom.**

* * *

Danny woke up on the floor still but he wasn't in the crater he made when he fell. He was leaning up against a wall but he was to weak to even move. He opened his eyes wider and looked around. He saw vlad by a machine looking like he was prepping it for something. He then saw Tucker and Sam in danger. He tried to get up but he fell right back to the ground. He noticed the spector deflector around his waist. He was to weak to even stand. He started to lose his vision again.

"Ow! My freakin' head hurts" said Danny in a whisper still trying to get his full vision back. But Vlad heard him anyway.

"Hello little badger, sleeo well?"Vlad walked over to him and carried him to the machine.

Danny wasn't to knocked out not to think of something fast. He grabbed the key from Vlad's waste to unlock the belt. Vlad didn't seem to notice and set danny down in front of the machine. Danny knew it wasn't the right time to break free so he decided he would play along and bust out of the machine when he felt he could. Vlad started to tell Danny about what he could do.

"Ok Daniel, I'll get straight to the point. You can cooperate and give me some of your DNA to prevent your friends death or you can try to escape and have them die while your in the process of trying to save them. But you'll never succeeded so to get that out of your mind I'll tell you why…. As you can see they are each on the opposite side of the room which is quiet a distance so without your ghost powers you can't save both so either way one of them dies. So if you don't cooperate I'll explain what will happen to them. Tucker will be crushed under that heavy bookcase if I snap the cord that's holding it up. While over there with Samantha, she will be dipped into a mix I have made up of ectoplasm and soon to be your DNA which will turn her into a halfa. She will look exactly the same but she won't be the same. She will obey my every command. She will be under my control. But she won't be completely dead. So what will your choice be?" Vlad chuckled a bit at Danny's surprised face.

"Dude, you are one seriously crazed up fruit loop" Danny was thinking hard on what to do and considered all the facts and possibilities. He looked up at his friends who were looking at him," DANNY DON'T DO IT!" Sam and tucker yelled in unison.. He sent them a look through his eyes that said 'im sorry but I have to'. He realized he gained some of his strength back and stood up. He walked into the machine after giving one final look at his friends. He knew vlad was watching so he had to make it convincing so he didn't know he had a plan.

Vlad started the machine." This is gona hurt you more than it will hurt me." He laughed evily as he began extracting his DNA.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Danny cried out not realizing it would be this painfull.

Sam started to cry but held them back as best as she could.

Danny realized it was time but as he tried to rip the belt of the machine seemed to increase the pain.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Danny yelled even louder. He heard the machine counting 50%,51%,52%, etc. He felt weaker and weaker by the second. He tried one more time but failed. 98%,99%,100%. Then the machine door opened and he fell to the ground with a hard thud.

Vlad came up up him and kneeled down beside him and whispered something in his ear. "two things you should know…one I extracted all your DNA instead of some so now you can't go ghost. Second your friends will die anyway and after I'm done with them I'll come back for you. I think it's safe to tell you this"vlad laughed evily as he got up.

"Your wrong, it's never safe to tell me things like that especially if your harming someone. Even more especially if it's people I care about!" Danny half yelled as he got up. He could feel the rush of adrenaline through his body. Even though he didn't have his powers he felt he could still beat Vlad. He through one hard punch at Vlad which made him fall to the floor.

Danny knew tucker was closer and he was on the ground so he went to him first. He untied tucker and immediately ran for Sam. Vlad was already up and had started to lower her in the mix. It was up to her ankles. Danny picked up his pace not knowing he could run this fast. He saw that the mix was up to her neck now but she didn't bother to scream because she thought it was no use. Danny ran up the stairs and across the platform and grabbed Sam's hand right before it went under. He tried to pull her up but it was to sticky and he ended up getting pulled in with her.

Tucker knew he had to help some how and he saw that Vlad had paid no attention to him so he took it to his advantage. He grabbed the thickest book he could find and snuck up behind vlad. He hit him upside the head with all the strength he had with his good arm. He didn't do much damage. He only managed to make a bruise on the side of his head and he could see a bump.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Vlad said with so much anger he made tucker shiver a little as he changed into his ghost form. He hit tucker in the stomach and sent him flyiong back as he hit the wall and fell unconscious.

Danny was still holding on to Sam but he could feel a familiar pain going through his body…like he had felt it before. Then he noticed that he wasn't in his human form anymore. He was struggling to get out of the mix with Sam. He tried as hard as he could and finally broke through the thickness carrying a unconscious Sam in his hands that was apperntly in ghost form. But he didn't notice. He saw tucker over by the wall and sat Sam next to him. They were both alive but hurt which made him mad. He changed into his human form and then back to his ghost form to make sure he wasn't completely dead.

"Bravo Daniel, you proved me wrong but to bad you still have to die." vlad said evily as he shot a blast straight for Danny.

He dodged it with ease as he flew up into the air. "YOU BASTARD! YOUR the one that's going to die today!" He thru four ecto-blasts in a row. He then went up to vlad and caught him off guard as he punched him into the ground. Vlad went intangible and appeared above Danny in the air.

"As much as I'd love to fight you im not… but don't worry you'll get a fight that I'll make sure you lose since I know you can't hit a girl." Vlad laughed evily looking at Danny's confused face.

"You…. Had a-a-a sex change?!"Danny said in a shocked voice.

"No you fool! Since I don't feel like explaining I'll just let them show you. Samantha rise and come here." vlad said firmly.

"Yes master." Said Sam as she floated towards him. She looked exactly the same except that her eyes were glowing green with no pupils and looked like a zombie a little without her eyes.

"w-w-what DID YOU DO TO HER!!!" Danny said looking shocked and angry at the same time. He was in a fighting stance ready to attack Vlad.

"well I told you she would obey my every command. She is alive but trapped in her own body, her soul can't escape. Besides she wouldn't be able to live and understand me without a brain or heart either."

"Once again I say you are one seriously crazed up fruit loop, now LET HER GO!" Danny said getting a ecto-blast ready.

"Calm down Daniel, I don't need her that bad for the plan. I can destroy her as easily as I made her"

Danny took the hint and didn't fire at him. He gave Vlad a death glare then looked at sam. "S-Sam…"

"Alright let's get this over with, ATTACK DANIEL!"

* * *

**THIS is the best cliffie i've had so far and the next chapter is my favorite one. There is alot of action/suspense/ and of course DxS. hmm... since i like it so much i'll type it today and post it today or tomorrow....regardless it'll be up soon. R&R and constructive critisism if u want. thx for reading.^_^bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 we've gota help her

**Hey everyone, thx for the great reviews. Im almost done but if I get to at least ten reviews, after the last chapter ill put up an extra one I wrote that leads to another story, I think its called a sequel. But no clues on whats it about until I see ten reviews.(only five more ppl that's not much to ask.) also, im super sorry about how short this is, but it's important. But, i promise the next chapter will be longer....i never intended on stopping it here. It was different on the ruff draff but then again nothings worked out the way i wrote it that well but that's editing for ya. Once again i'm sorry. Please read and review still. Thanks,bye ^_^**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Gez it's been 6 chapters and u still think I OWN danny phantom! Shamis. :( since u like to put people through torture cus they don't own danny phantom im not sayin it…………………FINE! I don't own danny phantom OK! Gosh!(lol)**

* * *

"Yes master." said Sam blankly.

Sam fired ecto-blast after ecto-blast, not taking a break to stop. Vlad was right about Danny not being able to hit a girl and especially Sam. He would have to think of a different tactic. So he tried talking to her to snap her out of it.

"SAM! Come on you can fight this!"he yelled as he kept dodging her blasts. "I know you and you wouldn't let anybody control you not even your parent and especially not vlad!" he yelled still trying to dodge the blast and got hit by three.

Tucker had woke up and was shocked to see what was happening. But he quickly regained his composure and tried to figure out a way to help Danny then he saw the spector deflector on the floor. He grabbed it and put it around vlad's waist. Vlad was to occupied to notice tucker which is why he was shocked as he changed into his human form and fell to the ground feeling very week.

"DANNY! Vlad's knocked out, I don't know if that helps much though." Tucker yelled so Danny could hear him clearly.

"Thanks tuck, that helps a lot!" Danny knew Vlad couldn't order Sam to do anything anymore. But, he also knew he couldn't tell her to stop. She would only stop if he she killed him. He came out of his thoughts as he saw another blast coming towards him. "SAM! Please listen to me, don't do this!"

Sam got up close to him and punched him so hard that he fell into the ground and made a small he quickly got up grabbing her by her arms and overpowering her so she couldn't move. "Sam." he said calmly. "Look into my eyes and listen to me, you don't have to do this, think Sam, think. THIS ISN'T YOU! YOUR DIFFERENT!"

She finally managed to push off of him and flew up in the air above him. He realized that this was pointless so he grabbed Tucker and flew into the library down the hall which was huge. He flew all the way to the back to buy them some time to make a plan. But, it wouldn't buy much time because they could here Sam knocking down book cases and getting closer and closer…..

* * *

**HAHA! I'm turning evil, I'm leaving you with cliff hangers now and they get better and better. Oh, and I'm sorry to all those DxS ppl. I know there wasn't any of that like I said it would be but I promise it will be in the next you liked thischapter because this one and the next one is my fav part of the story. Well all ihave to say now is read and review(constructive critisism toand excuse my spelling) bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 i told you we'd make it?

**Hey people of the world, sowy it's been a while since my last update but my brother is a computer hoger some i'll make it up with this chapter because it is soooooooooooooooo good. and of course there's DxS action in this the chapter after this is the last chapter but if i get enough reviews then i'll post a chapter up that leads to a sequal.(only 4 more reviews people. aren't you interested?!)o well read and review(I MEAN SERIOUSLY, I GOT 207 HITS AND ONLY 6 makes me feel kinda sad. just review its not that hard -_-.) and yes i still take critisism. oh! this is my longest chapter now. it's 9 pages and is 2,843 words but trust me it wont seem long(i think) but read anyway pls. *everyone claaps for the chapter* thanks everyone heres a cookie WHEN U REVIEW SO READ! !_!( oh, and sorry about the review outburst i had... i got a little carried away but who can blame me....well if you wana point fingers than be my guest but not at me. v_v but seriously pls review)**

* * *

DISCLAMER**:GEZ,LEAVE . ME. ALONE! Do you think if i owned Danny phantom that i would only be writing fanfics! NO! i would be making them episodes so get off my back already and don't sue. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THIS PLOT!**

* * *

"Tucker hurry, help me think of a plan to stop Sam!" Danny sounding nervous and scared.

"Well you could always fight back" said Tucker in a playful tone.

"Tuck this isn't the time for jokes." Danny had a serious look on his face.

They both thought long and hard about this and then Tucker came up with a _real_ plan this time.

"Danny you could-" he stopped and second guessed himself thinking it wouldn't work.

"What?tell me Tuck, we need all we can get right now!" Danny said as Sam got closer and closer to them.

" Well you could always….kiss her."Tucker was nervous a little about how Danny would react.

"Tucker I said no jokes!" Danny half yelled as he blushed.

"It's not a joke I'm serious, it might work." Tucker said looking very serious.

"But I can't-"he was cut off by tucker.

"Dude, you like her and she likes you to and you know you want to. Besides, didn't vlad say she was still in her body but she was trapped, well something extreme like that might turn her back to normal."

Danny blushed a new shade of red. But, as he thought about it more he thought it just might work. Then again wouldn't it be awkward to kiss her and she didn't know but it still might work, technically he was helping her.

"Fine" Danny said a little nervously.

Tucker and Danny both jumped up from behind the bookcase just in time to see Sam knock down the bookcase they were just behind.

"SAM! This is the last time I'm gona try this so please, please,please listen. YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! Danny yelled as loud as he could and it echoed through the halls as vlad started to wake up just enough to figure out where it came from. But, of course it didn't work, she still fired ecto-blasts at him as he dodged them.

"DUDE, JUST KISS HER!" Said Tucker yelling to make sure Danny could hear him.

Danny knew what he had to do. As he dodged her shots he got closer and closer to her until he was so close to her that he gently grabbed her closer to him and kissed her. After a few seconds she started to turn back to normal and to his surprise she started to kiss him back. Then it slowly turned into a _real_ make-out as they slowly floated down to the ground still kissing. When their feet hit the ground they broke apart(which was very hard for them) and looked into each others eyes and blushed.

"Danny, I-" Sam fell onto his shoulders as if she was dead.

Danny stared in horror and disbelief. So did Tucker. Then they heard an evil but familiar laugh in the distance.(**Shocked you all didn't I. mwahahah-cough- ow I choked on some juice. Well…. Back to the story-_-)**

"Did you really think that you could stop me that easily?" said vlad half laughing.

"Grrrr!" Danny was filled with so much anger that he was dangerously close to letting his ghost form taking over his human half. But he wasn't going to let that happen again. He gently gave Sam to Tucker and took off at 112 mph and hit vlad with full force and they both crashed through the wall. Danny got on top of vlad and started beating him furiously in the face with the hardest punches he could throw and vlad's face started to look rearranged. Then vlad and his bloody face went intangible through the floor and appeared behind Danny and punched him so hard he flew across the room. But, as he started to get up he saw a flash of white as he felt something hit him downwards so hard he crashed through the floor and landed in the Vlad's lab. Vlad landed on top of Danny and started punching him furiously in Danny's face and stomach which was very painful since vlad was very strong.

"AHHHHHHH!"Danny yelled in pure agony and pain. Vlad didn't intend to stop until Danny was a _full ghost!_

**(I was going to end it hear but for the sake of my readers I'll continue.)**

" Sam please, Please wake up" Tucker screamed and almost started to cry realizing what was happening and felt her pulse. It was still going but very, very slowly. Vlad had hit her in the back where her heart was with a ecto-blast.

She blinked her eyes open a little and turned her head towards tucker.

"Tucker. If I don't……make it out alive I want you to know you were truly one of my only best friends and I loved hanging around you guys and tell Danny that I-I…love him." Sam said in a high like whisper tone.

"NO! Your gona live to be able to tell him that. Just hang on Sam, hang on please! Don't go out like some dramatic girl in a soap opera movie or like Paulina or anything. Just stay awake!" Tucker was crying now.

Sam made a weak but real smile on her face half laughing at what Tucker said. "Ok your right, I'll try" Sam said still lying almost lifeless in his arms.

"Danny please hurry" Tucker said barley below a whisper.

"AHHHHHHH!" Danny yelled still getting punched but trying to hold on. His whole body was aching and was bleeding from his face a little which he was thankful vlad didn't punch him a lot in his face although he had a few cuts but he knew they would heal fast if he _lived. _But, at the moment he didn't care what was happening to him. He was thinking of how great his life had been not including the bullies and things like that. He meant that he had people that loved him and people he loved back, especially Sam. But he got snapped to reality when he got a harder than usuall blow to the stomach. he looked up to see vlad about to hit him in the face. Then he thought "duh" and went intangible through the floor and left vlad punching into the ground.

"Come out here and fight! I bet you regret everything you've done." Said vlad in such a angry tone that it made Danny shiver a bit.

Danny flew down closer to vlad invisibly. He reappeared and tapped him on his shoulder. As soon as he turned around Danny hit him so hard in the face that he flew all the way back and went through the ghost portal that was still open from when Tucker and Sam tried to escape. He flew to the portal and closed it. He started to go back to Tucker and Sam when he heard a loud bang. He turned to see the doors to the ghost portal break down and vlad charging towards him and crashed into the ground. Danny took most of the hit or rather all of it. He was to weak to even go intangible now. Danny just layed there as he saw vlad charge up a ecto-blast and aim it for his heart.

"Any last words Daniel before I kill you" Vlad said with a victorious looking smile on his face.

" I regret nothing" Danny said in a disgusted voice.

"So be it then" vlad got ready to attack.

Danny didn't want his last image to be vlad when he died so he thought of Sam. But once again he was snapped back into reality as he heard someone yell

"TIME OUT"

Clockwork put a medallion around Danny's neck who looked up in shock, disbelief, and most of all thankfulness. He then looked at vlad who's ecto-blast was only centemeters away from Danny's heart. He carefully slid from under vlad and then looked back at clockwork Clockwork only smiled knowing what Danny was about to say but he spared him the pain he was already in and answered his question before he asked it.

"First your welcome. Second I said I wouldn't interfere where I was not needed or where my oricale did not want me to interfere. But right now I was needed so here I am." Clockwork fixed Danny up so he wasn't in anymore pain.

" Well… umm…thanks. You sure do pick the best times to come." He half laughed and so did clockwork.

"I'll take care of vlad. You are needed else where." Clockwork brought out a thermos that he held Dan phantom which was a older worse version of himself that existed outside of time and sucked vlad in with him.

Danny obeyed understanding what he had to do and even though clockwork helped fix him up his stomach was still a bit sore. But he didn't even care. His only concern was Sam at the moment. He heard clockwork yell "TIME IN" He took off to the library to find tucker crying rocking back and foth with Sam held tight barley alive.

He flew up to them and fell to his knees and gently grabbed Sam from tucker and immediately started to cry.

Sam opened her eyes enough to see Danny crying. She lifted her hand to his cheek and said "Danny, I love you."

Danny stared into her eyes and said "I love you to." Then her arm fell limp to her side. Danny started to cry harder as he rocked back and forth with Sam held tight and whispered into her ear again and said "I love you to Sam."

"Danny we can't just let her die like this! She still has a few minutes because her brain is still alive and she can come back. Fly her to the hospital, do something!" Tucker half yelled crying as hard as Danny.

Danny thought hard and was thinking Tucker was right, he couldn't let her die but it was going to take to long to fly her to a hospital. Then he remembered how since he's a ghost he has the power to heal his wounds faster than normal. He thought if he focused hard enough that he could some how transfer that to Sam's heart. He put a hand over Sam's heart and focused on trying to heal Sam. It didn't work so he tried it again and it still didn't work. He wasn't going to give up so this time he focused on all the good times they had together, he thought about if she died then he would die, he could even feel his will power about to explode in him and suddenly shouted " I CAN'T LET HER DIE!" and a little to his surprise a white light appeared from his hand and went to her heart. He did that for about a minute then stopped. He then saw her eyes flutter open and he gave her a warm, embracing, tight hug glad to see that she was alive. Tucker had soaked in what had just happened and came into the hug to.

After Sam had asked what happened and after they told her they stood up.

"Oh by the way Danny, since you got a new healing power, you mind fixing my arm. It hurts like hell." Tucker winced a little as he touched it.

"Hehe. Sure Tuck." Danny held his hand over tuckers arm and healed it immediately.

"hmmm…it's amazing to think that love truly does conquer all, even death" Tucker said in a playful yet serious tone. Sam and Danny both blushed a little.

"Well… grab hold guys, we're going home." Then Danny, Sam, and Tucker flew through the roof and headed for amity park.

As they flew through the air Danny's eyes drifted to Sam's beautiful amethyst eyes and then Sam looked into Danny's beautiful natural baby blue eyes and they both were in they're own little world but the we're snapped back to reality when Tucker ruined the moment.

"Ummm…..Danny, dude, your losing your grip." Tucker said staring down at the ground. They we're really high up.

"Oh, sorry" Danny tightened his grip on Tucker again.

"Well how do we explain being gone for days to our parents" asked Sam a little nervous.

"Hehe. Don't worry I got all that covered."Danny said in an evil playful tone.

A little over an hour later they we're back in amity park they we're in front of Tucker's door. He knocked only to start getting yelled at by his parents. Then Danny overshadowed Tucker's parent's and next thing they knew tucker wasn't in trouble anymore. They said they're good bye's and went to Sam's house. Then Danny overshadowed Sam's parents and she was no longer in trouble. Then her parents left leaving her and Danny.

"So…. Um… I guess I'll see you tomorrow so… um….. good night" Sam said as she started to walk inside but Danny stopped her by grabbing her arm. He turned her around and crushed his lips against hers. She tasted sweet like candy and her lips were soft like the charmin plus toilet paper(lol). She kissed him back and it turned into a brief make-out once again.

" You didn't think I'd leave without a good night kiss would you?" Danny asked in a playful tone.

Sam smiled and planted one quick kiss right on his lips and she said "I counted on it. Oh! Did I mention that I was sorry."

"Ya! For like the millionth time in the past hour. You don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault."

"I know but I just –" she was cut off when he kissed her on the lips again.

"I've never seen you so sympathetic, but I kinda like it." Danny said.

She gave half a smile and said " ya, well don't get used to. Goodnight ."

"Goodnight ." Danny gave her one more kiss and then started to walk home.

When he got there his dad was sleep and wouldn't remember anything so he only had to overshadow his mom since Jazz only needed an explanation since she knew about his secret. Now everything was looking up for him and his friends now. He sat in his room on his bed thinking about how things would be tomorrow. But, he couldn't help but think the kiss with Sam was a little weird. Not a bad weird but a weird like her feeling a little cold instead of warm like when he was in ghost form but he pushed that a side for now thinking it was nothing.( Boy was he rong! -_o)

* * *

uh oh. What's rong with sam? i know ^_^! but if you wana know then read the last chapter when i put it up which should be soon. Remember that if i get 4 more reviews ill post a chapter up after the last chapter that leads to the sequel about some ....er.... very interesting things that i can't tell u yet because you DIDNT review yet. So hurry go review!^_^bye( oh i forgot to tell you i loved this because it had so many unexpected turns for you like when sam almost died. i don't like soap oprea endings most of the time so that's why i put the twist in the story. aren't i wonderful^_^! *everyone says yes and some people just stare*....well... your in for a even bigger suprise next chapter so be prepared) bye for real this time ^_^!


	8. Chapter 8 reputations

**I'm so sorry for how long i took but my microsft word locked up on me so it wouldn't work. Then i didn't ever feel like typing but i finally just sucked it up. And to make it up i tried to make this chapter funny a little. I also relized that even though i got eight reviews i'm gona write a sequel cus i got alot of hits. oh, and thank you to all my reviewers who complemented and critizized my work because trust me it did help.^_^ ok, i'll let you get on with the story.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM FOR THE LAST FREAKIN' TIME! GEZ LAWESE MAN!(o and on my other dislamier i didnt mean that i would stop writing fanfics i would do both and put the fanfics on tv. just to let u know because i didnt want anybody to get mad or affended or somthin')**

* * *

Danny finally woke up and looked at his clock."OH CRAP!". It was already 8:00. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, put his clothes on,grabbed his book bag,went downstairs an grabbed some toast, and ran out the door.

"Bye mom and dad" he yelled. He looked around to make sure no one looking and changed into his alter ego and flew to school.

The bell rang right when he got into class and for the first time that week he was on time.

"Just in time " said Lancer.

He looked over at Sam and Tucker, they had saved him a seat( not that it wasn't normal).They passed notes allthrough class about random stuff untill the bell rang. But, they didn't run like everyoneelse did, they just walked because they were all on time.

"Mabye i should wake up late more often." They all laughed, then they came to a complete hault as Dash stepped in front of them.

"Did you think just because you skipped school we would forget about all of you?"Dash said in a disturbing tone.

"Yeah!" said Quan.

"Uhhhh...." Tucker and Danny said in unison.

Sam finished the sentence for them. "No! You fat, overgrown, steroid pill taken, bastards." she smiled.(**I know it's kinda out of charecter but i just popped in y head so i went with it.)** They all laughed, even the people in the hallway.

Dash and Quan got super mad and started to punch Sam. But Danny stepped in front of her and stopped his punch.

"Dont you know your not supposed to hit a girl jerk?!" Danny was pretty mad. His eyes flashed green for a second.

Dash smirked and said " Stickin' up for your little girl friend?"

Danny smiled and said "Yep."

Everyone gasped because he finally admitted they were together and even though he didn't see it,Sam was smiling.

Dash frowned at Danny and got ready to punch him. But Danny was to fast for him, he dodged the cheap shot. Still having a smile an his face and dash's fist in his hand he brought his other hand up and punched dash super hard in the face knocking him out. Danny then looked at Quan who Ran away like a scardy cat screaming like a girl.

"Wow! two reputations ruined at once." said tucker with a smile on his face

"And three improved." Danny said. They continued their walk to gym.

"Today, i actually feel like gong to gym." Danny said for the first time in his life happily.

Sam and Tucker stared in disbelief and then Sam said " Who are you and what have you done with Danny."They all chuckled a palina came up in ront of them.

"Hey Danny." she said in flirt-like tone which made Sam really mad." i saw what you did to Dash and im giving you permissionto ask me out and for me to say yes since your popular now." Tucker looked at Danny and he didn't looked amused or anything but when he looked at Sam he could have swore he saw her eyes flash green.

Danny chuckled a little and his face turned to a look of disgust as he realized how shallow she was and stuff. "You think i would ask you out now, Ha, never. Besides i have a girlfriend, The love of my life." he then pulled sam closer to him around the waste and Sam scowled at paulina.

" Ugh! I always knew you two losers would end up together. I didn't want to go out with you anyway."

Sam was at the brink of killing paulina but calmed down. " Well, apperently your a loser to. look around." Looking around everyone was staring in disbelief once again.

" AHHH! I hate you Danny Fenton!" Paulina said in a angry voice and started to stomp away.

Danny didn't even so much as look at her. He just kept walking with his bestfriend and girlfriend still held tight. Then Sam looked at paulina and to her suprise a ecto-blast came out her hand and hit paulina in the but. She was wearing Danny phantom underwear. Sam realized what she had just done and hoped nobody saw her.

"Um...Sam?" Said Danny looking as confused as Tucker.

"Yeah?" she put on her best fake smile but she wasn't fooling anyone.

" Did you do what i think you just did?" Danny said.

"Hehe, if you mean shooting a ecto-blast then yeah. Do you still love me?"

"What?! Of coure I still love you. This only makes you more perfect." Danny said with the goofy grin on his face that she loved.

" You think i'm perfect?" Sam smiled to herself.

"Of course." Then Danny leaned in to Sam and kissed her wich once again turned into a make out. They heard Awww's and That's so sweet all through the hallway but they didn't care.(**No the crowd didn't hear the ecto-blast part.)**

"Come on! Dont need the mental picture." Tucker said covering his eyes.

They both blushed slightly as they continued they're walk that seemed to take forever.

They all talked about how cool this was on the way to class and decided to meet up at Danny's house after school to see what she could do.

" Guys i think things are going to get alot better for us." said Sam

"You got that right!" Said Tucker and Danny in unison.

In the distance what they didn't realize is that Jazz had saw everything including the ecto-blast part.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ok first let's see if you can go ghost." Said Danny. They were in the lab and yes jazz had saw Sam so she was there to.

" But i thought Vlad said i would look the same." Said Sam remembering what Danny and Tucker had told her what happened in the mansion.

" That's because he was controlling you. Mabye he prevented you from changing or something."

"Ok but how do i do it?"

" Well i just think about it and yell i'm going ghost most of the time."

"Ok then." Sam then Thought about how to go ghost then yelled " i'm goin ghost!"

Everyone stared as they saw two rings form around her and go in the oppisite direction. Her outfit was black and purple with SP on her chest. Her hair, boots and belt were purple. Her top of the jump suit was black and instead of pants she had a skirt that was black and purple with a diagnol line going in between the two colors. Her skirt was short as the time undergrowth had taken control over her. her hair also went down to her hips now. (**do u think thats to long?)**

Danny blushed a little and all he could say was "wow!" She looked so pretty.

Sam blushed a little but then she heard... Tucker? inside her head?!

" This is .... Sam phantom. it sounds like you already married Danny."Tucker said playfully.

"I KNEW YOU WERE GONA SAY THAT!"

"Huh? what are you talking about?"

"I heard you thinking inside my head and then you said it out loud....i think i can read minds or something. HEY! mabye i can comunicate through my mind to."

"So what am i thinking now?"

"I'm not saying that out loud."Sam smirked and blushed a little as she shot ecto-blast at his feet making him dance around.

"Ok!Ok! sorry!" Tucker said looking a little scared. " Hey! i want ghost powers to, this isn't fair."

Sam looked over at Danny and decided to see if she could talk to him in his mind.

_"Danny?"_

_"What?SAM? how are you in my mind."_

_" I can read minds and comunicte through them to i guess."_

_"That's a cool power....HEY! how come i dont have that power?"_

_"Well technically you sorda have the power because your talkin back to me in your mind...but then again if i stop then you wont have that power anymore."_

_"So tecnically again i dont have that power."_

_"I guess so then. oh and for the record if i were you i would be careful what you think sometimes since i can read minds now."_

_"Crap! ok, please dont read my mind because what if i have a suprise or something but you spoil it cus you read my mind and other stuff like that."_

_"Ok, fine but if i think it's necessary to read your mind then i will for the most part i wont though."_

_"Thanks, i think i hear Tucker we should see what he wants."_

_"Guess so."_

_"_FINALLY! you guys were just staring at each other for like 10 minutes. Where you talking in your head or something to Danny"

"Ya, i can comunicate through minds now."

"This stinks now im the only one without ghost powers basically... i want some.

" Ok, let's put you in the portal and you can go through a painful shock and all so you can have some to."Said danny with a smirk on his face.

"Hehe, on second thought, i'll just stick with ghost hunting with valerie." Realizing what he just said he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"WHAT!" everyone else in the room yelled.

"Well... dont get mad but we've been dating for a while but i didn't wana tell ya'll yet because we we're still getting used to the whole Valerie the ghost hunter thing."

" Tuck we got used to it 3 years ago!" said Danny who looked kinda mad.

" Dude, chill i didn't tell her anything yet." Tucker said.

" What do you mean yet?" Danny said now in a calm voice.

"Well once you get to know her and suff mabye we could tell her, she could help us."

Danny was about to yell at Tucker thinking he was insane but he thought on it for a moment and the only reason she didn't like Danny phantom was because he ruined her life before. He thought she would understand if she knew it was Danny Fenton And every body knew he wouldn't do something like that on purpose. But, of course they would have to learn to trust her first.

"Fine, But before you even hint anything we gota make sure we can trust her, agree?"

"Agree" everyone said at the same time.

"Hey you guys, how'd you like to spend the night." Said Danny.

"Sure" said Tucker and Sam in unison.

" Great! i can get time to catch up with my future sister-in-law" Jazz was smiling wildly as Sam and Danny blushed 30 shades of red.

"Oh that reminds me...Sam what Jazz just said kinda reminded me to ask you something." Said Danny.

"Shoot" Sam said calmly.

"Well....would you-" he was cut off by someone.

"Hey! Wait! dont say anything else. i'm saving that for the sequel!" Yelled Kiwi.

" What?! Who are you?" Said Danny.

"I'm the one who created this plot and story and you cant say anything while my readers are there or they will know some of the sequel." Said kiwi " you can say what you want after the story stops which is right....about....now!"

Then the screen went black.

* * *

**k, that last part just poped in my head and i thought it was funny. o and i know wat u think the question is but ur wrong. the hint to the anwser is in the story somewhere.(i wont tell) and u can either find it and figure it out or wait till i make the sequel wich will be soon. To make things a little interesting.... say wat u think the questionb will be that danny asks sam in your review and if u get it right i will give u a preview of the sequel.**

**That button is awflly lonley and sad but it wont be if u press it and review.^_^**


	9. Chapter 9 reminder and suggestions

**sorry 'bout adding this as chappie but i just had to remind you of some stuff like they were 17 and danny was clueless up till then in the story and sorry about not including jazz alot. and tell me if u want me to include a scene wen tuck and valerie got toghether. i didnt really think it was that important but i give what my readers want. also did any one figure the question out in the last chapter?remember you get a sneak preview of the next story.**

**man its been a while since i updated an school just me im tryin to get the stry up but with all the homewrk an stuff it gets hard but ill try to update soon. i knw most of u havent read the last to chapters so if ur planning on reading the sequel you should read ! WAT AM I SAYING...im stupid you would probably read the ,ast to chapters to get t this because......well,u get the point. anywho,pls be patient with the sequel. thx!love u all!(sorry bout spellin an stuff. in a rush)**


End file.
